


Death Doesn’t Discriminate

by A_C_0



Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Barbarian Technoblade, Bard Wilbur Soot, Fantasy AU, Fighter Philza, Fighter TommyInnit, It was supposed to be wholesome, Mage Tubbo, Other, this is really bad i’m sorry, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: If this is your first time hearing about me, or reading on of my stories, please choose another one.Death doesn’t discriminate, from the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932511
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	Death Doesn’t Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> If this is your first time reading a story by me, choose another one. Also! My late wholesome week day 5 entry, fantasy au!

Tubbo was a marvel in the small town he was in.

A mage, not bad by any means, that had dyslexia. He couldn’t pour over the books that the other students could, couldn’t simply read the spell of the page.

He had to work harder than everyone else to even have a glimmer of hope in succeeding as a mage for hire. His best friend Tommy and his brothers helped him to the point where the only way he could possibly pay them back was learning as much healing magic he could get his hands on, and Had Spins, his familiar, motion out the words for hours at a time, dedicating them to memory. 

So when Techno or Philza came home with gashes and bruises, he could help them, heal them as much as possible. Wilbur, a bard, also knew healing magic, but ever since Tubbo had started to travel with the gang, he focused more on offensive magic. Tubbo had effectively become the healer and mage of the group.

So when he would stare at Spins intently as the little bee used motions they had established, it felt so much different than when he would study to learn for fun. He had to be perfect. These spells could quite possibly have someone’s life in his hands.

So he practiced. 

He would visit hospitals wherever they traveled, healing wounds, illnesses, anything that he could. 

Yet he still couldn’t save him.

It was a young boy, around five. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and had gotten his leg blown off in an explosion of a nearby building. He was losing blood quickly, so quickly that before Tubbo could even reach him, he felt the life leave the boy’s body.

He couldn’t sleep for days.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the boy’s terrified face as fire errupted around him, burning skin and hair.

He saw the boy everywhere.

Where he slept.

The roads they travelled.

In the crowds of the marketplace.

Everywhere.

“It’s going to be okay.” Tommy whispered.

Then why couldn’t he be happy?

“Tubbo, it’s not your fault.” Philza murmured, stroking his hair.

Then why did he feel guilty?

“Some deaths are unavoidable, Tubbo.” Techno advised, sharpening his sword.

Then why was he still alive?

“Tubbo, there was nothing you could do.” Wilbur sighed, plucking his guitar strings.

Then why does the boy haunt him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah don’t bother with this one guys, gals and non binary or gender fluid or gender neutral pals.


End file.
